Because You Love Me
by Kevin Edwards
Summary: Narusasu,Sasunaru;Yaoi;lemon;angst. Starts as poem from Sasuke to Naruto then goes into a oneshot Narusasu/Sasunaru. Naruto is the seme by the end.


**Disclaimer:** So…I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, I know…it sucks major 'cos if I did, Haruno Sakura would be dead already and it would be all Yaoi all the time!

**A/N:** Okay, it starts out as a poem from Sasuke to Naruto, then goes into a oneshot Narusasu/Sasunaru (Naruto ends up seme)! Hope you like it!

* * *

I saw your blue eyes shine,

Like stars that clear, spring night.

Your blonde hair was intoxicating,

I love you with all my might.

I wrote this poem, with thoughts in mind

Of the night we made love.

The first time for the both of us.

It felt like Heaven up above.

Your blue eyes bright, my dark ones dim,

It seemed we weren't meant to be.

But you and I, we just go together,

Because you love me!

* * *

Naruto was nervous; he'd never felt this way about anyone before. The last person he thought he'd be with was the one who stood in his room now, waiting for a reaction to his question.

"Naru?" the raven headed boy asked, "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Of course I'm okay with it, Sasuke-teme! I'm the one who came up with the idea!" the blonde retorted, then glomped the poor boy and gave him a kiss, "I'd do anything to make you happy."

Sasuke said nothing; he only took the blonde over to the bed and laid him down. He pulled his tee shirt over his head in a slow, teasing way, and did the same with his shorts. He didn't give Naruto the chance to do the same; there was really no need to.

He took the blonde's legs and hooked his ankles over his shoulders. He plunged himself inside the blonde, causing him to scream out in pain, "AAGGGH! Sasuke, it hurts!"

"I know, Naruto-dobe! Give it time!" Sasuke said nervously. He didn't know what he was doing. He knew that he didn't know what he was doing, but he refused to take advice from Itachi. Of course, Itachi was gay, he was very open about it, and he'd had sex with a lot of guys before, so he would know what to do and what not to do. But Sasuke refused to pay attention to anything that came out of Itachi's mouth.

"AGGH! Sasuke-kun, it hurts so much!" Naruto wailed.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, I know it must hurt a lot, but…"

"Sasuke, stop! It hurts!" Naruto yelled out.

Sasuke pulled out and lay down beside the blonde. He felt guilty now, and was no longer in the mood, as he was sure Naruto was as well. He looked at the blonde, who looked relieved, and then took Naruto's hand in his, interlacing their fingers.

"Look, Naruto…my brother told me a way to keep it from hurting so much…it's worth a shot, and if you're willing to try it next time we could…"

"Sasuke-teme, if you're okay with it, I'd like to try it now." Naruto gave him a seductive look and rolled over on top of Sasuke.

"Does this mean that you wanna be seme, Naruto- dobe?" Sasuke asked, "You're gonna have to prove that you can, first."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke and crushed their lips together in a hungry kiss. His tongue traced the contours of the raven's lips, begging for an entrance. As soon as Sasuke's lips parted the battle for dominance began. Neither side gave and inch until, finally, Sasuke came out on top (pardon the pun).

Sasuke flipped Naruto off of him and rolled over on top of him. He put his fingers to the blonde's lips and said one word, "Suck." Naruto looked at the fingers, confused by the questions they presented, but did as he was told. He'd never have had to bottom if he'd gone out with Neji, but he didn't care. He loved Sasuke, and if being with him meant that he'd have to be uke, then, dammit that's what he'd do.

Sasuke pulled the fingers out of Naruto's hot mouth and pushed one into the blonde's entrance. Naruto's eyes widened, this was awkward for him; he felt violated. He didn't like this feeling of inferiority, so he took charge.

He flipped the raven off of him and kissed him ravenously. Sasuke gave in and let Naruto take control, taking his finger out of Naruto and shoving it inside himself. He then added a second and a third, wincing at the slight pain. Naruto put his own fingers to the raven's mouth, which opened and began to suck on them.

Naruto pulled them out and replaced Sasuke's fingers with his own, scissoring and going in at different angles. Suddenly, Naruto hit a bundle of nerves and Sasuke gasped. Naruto prodded the spot again, causing Sasuke to moan loudly and thrust his hips down on the fingers in an attempt to hit the spot again.

Naruto pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance. He gave a quick glance to Sasuke and then pushed himself inside the raven haired teen. Sasuke clamped around him; he moaned loudly and pulled out, then shoved back in. He started out slowly so Sasuke could adjust, then he sped up.

He reached down and grabbed Sasuke's hard member and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. Sasuke's back arched and he moaned loudly as he came. He covered both of their chests with his seed and clamped around Naruto once again, causing him to cum deep inside his raven angel.

Naruto pulled out and rolled over next to Sasuke, who snuggled closer to Naruto and said, "That was fun, Naruto-kun! If you want to be seme from now on, it's fine with me! You're good…not that I have any comparison, but…" Naruto interrupted him with a kiss, and they snuggled closer together and fell asleep in each other's arms.

-END-


End file.
